Milkshake for Two
by Exotos135
Summary: Candy and Grenda decide to share a milkshake.


**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, the Disney Channel and Disney XD.**

**This is a quickie Candy/Grenda one-shot. What do you call such a pairing? Candrenda? Grendy? I'll go with the former, it-it sounds better than the latter. Does it sound better? I think it sounds better.**

**So anyway, I won't deter you from reading this. Read and enjoy, review if you can, and thank you for reading this story :)**

* * *

**(The Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel's Bedroom)**

Dipper laid on his bed with a look of irritation as he saw a particularly angering sight: Mabel and Candy making over Waddles. It's not that he thought it was stupid and childish what the girls were doing, then again giving a pig a make over is not exactly something mature, but this came after the girls asked him if they could make him a make over.

Since he said no, they decided to give Waddles the make over instead. "Did you really have to drag poor Waddles into this, girls?" inquired Dipper.

"Well, you didn't accept our request to do you a make over." replied Mabel with her hands on her hips.

"But you didn't have to use the pig instead!" retorted an angered Dipper.

As the twins continued to argue, Candy's cell phone started to ring, so she answered the call and found out what time it was. She stopped doing Waddles's make over and got up.

"Excuse me, I have to go somewhere else." told the girl to the twins.

The girl grabbed her stuff and left the room as fast as she could. Dipper wondered why was the girl in a hurry, while Mabel got a happy look as she pushed Waddles to Dipper and she crossed her arms.

"What's so important that she has to leave in the middle of giving Waddles a make over?" asked Dipper.

He then turned to the pig, saw his make over and cringed in disgust and shock, "Granted, in the same situation I would leave as soon as I could too, but it still makes me wonder..."

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." replied Mabel, who crossed her arms and shook her head as Dipper raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

**(Gravity Falls, Milkshake Store)**

Grenda was sitting near a table with a milkshake with two straws. The redheaded chubby girl looked around and then looked at her watch, finally calming down once she saw Candy run to her.

"Sorry, I was busy doing a make over with Mabel!" told Candy to her friend as she catched her breath, taking a seat before she continued, "But I'm here, and I'm all yours until the end of this date."

The girl then looked around and saw that there was nobody else on the street, though this only raised her concern, "Say, are you sure nobody is going to see us here?" inquired an understandably worried Candy.

"Don't worry, nobody comes to this street at this hour." assured Grenda to her friend. "We'll be fine, so go ahead and help me drink this milkshake."

The girls started to drink the milkshake through their straws, looking at each other's eyes as they drank it. Long after they finished, they continued to exchange looks as they got off their chairs and walked closer to each other.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Candy, grabbing Grenda's hand.

"Being honest, I didn't plan beyond the milkshakes." answered Grenda with a honest tone. "What do you want to do?"

Instead of giving the redhead a direct answer, she gave her a different answer...a kiss on her lips. The redheaded girl remained shocked for a moment before she reached to hug Candy. However, the black-haired girl realized what she just did and separated from Grenda.

She covered her mouth, looked around and then took a run for it. After standing for a moment with a dumbfounded expression, Grenda gave chase to the fleeing girl.

**(Deeper part of the streets)**

The chubby redheaded girl stopped at a deserted part of the street, shouting Candy's name as she looked around for her. Her search wasn't long, as she managed to find Candy sitting on a bench with a sad look on her face.

Grenda walked to Candy, who failed to notice the girl, and the redhead took a deep breath before saying, "Candy?"

"I blame the milkshake!" exclaimed the black-haired girl in a panic. When she turned to see Grenda, she calmed down and looked away in regret, "Oh, hi Grenda."

The redheaded girl sat close to Candy, who continued to look away from her. "So, about that..."kiss" from before."

"Look, I'm sorry I did that, okay?" apologized the girl. "I just wanted to end the date at the milkshake, try to take things slowly, build our relationship until we were ready to do serious stuff. But...well, I don't know what happened, but I wanted to kiss you. I understand that it took you off-guard, and I also understand if you-"

Grenda kissed Candy in the middle of her apology, surprising her in the process.

"Don't get sad, I'm not angry." assured the redhead to the black-haired girl. "Besides...I liked it."

Those words changed the girl's sad mood to a joyful one.

"I'm so happy you took it well." expressed Candy, who looked at Grenda with a smile. "Do you wanna go on another date tomorrow?"

"Of course, honey." answered Grenda, who scratched the raven-haired girl's head.

Grenda lifted and carried Candy like she was a bride, the duo laughing as the chubby girl walked back to her friend's house.

While they walked, Candy kissed Grenda's cheek, whispered "I love you" to her ear and gave her a pleased look before she hugged her. Grenda stopped for a moment, cried a few tears and then told Candy face-to-face, "I love you too."

This made the raven-haired girl to cry a few tears before she and Grenda kissed as the latter continued on her way.

**The End**


End file.
